


The Fate That Binds Us

by WriterOfFandoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gency, Genji is a grumpy shit, Genji the hopeless romantic, I'm new to this, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, McGenji (a little flirtation), Needs all the healing, is this enough tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfFandoms
Summary: Dealing with almost dying and then being reborn with a cyborg body would be tough on anyone. Genji Shimada is no exception. However a pretty blonde Swiss doctor is on hand to help him with the transition and perhaps more; that is if the grumpy ninja doesn't push her away first. Lucky for him, Angela is quite stubborn and might even be able to out-play the infamous playboy.Set in the time frame of the good ol' Blackwatch days, it'll sure be a wild ride. Get ready for the angst fest.





	The Fate That Binds Us

“What did you do?!”

 

Was the first coherent sentence to fall from the lips of Genji Shimada. Metallic fingers tentatively ran over the crisp white bedsheet, barely able to feel the texture beneath the cybernetic hand. Fierce crimson eyes burning with hatred locked on the doctors gathered around the bedside of the young ninja. He had yet to notice where he even was, his subconscious noting the hospital environment. His fire had faltered on catching the gaze of a beautiful blonde, watching her adjust the clipboard between her hands. The motion was born out of agitation, brilliant blue eyes watching him with a fascinated curiosity. Said blonde parted her lips, answering the now cyborg males question.

 

“I saved you.”

 

Her voice was smooth and melodic, subconsciously calming Genji down. 'Huh, Swiss' his brain mentally noted, having heard the woman's accent. He hadn’t realised that his fists had grabbed the sheets with an intense grip making a few of the other doctors give him a sceptical look. Focusing on the doctor’s words, he forced himself to calm down. It was hard since he had a damn good reason to be hysterical. He should be six feet under now! No thanks to his prideful, stubborn, uptight older brother. Releasing his death grip on the sheets, he locked his gaze directly with the woman who had spoken, disregarding the other medical personal present. Fortunately for him, they too were trying to ignore him, obviously letting the Swiss doctor take the lead.

 

“Why?”

 

It was still bizarre to hear his new voice. It sounded almost human, a robotic-like quality twining with his natural vocals. It would take some getting used to. As a matter of fact, so would the rest of him. Whilst he waited for the good doctor to answer him, he took the time to actually study the rest of his body. His jaw was encompassed by a metal plate, the piece extending all the way around. Thick wires dangled from it, jutting out from the back of his head. The top of his shoulders and left arm remained, however heavily scarred. Hanzo had really gone to town on him. As for the rest of his body, it was state-of-the-art cybernetic limbs. No matter how high tech they were, the ninja felt awkward and clumsy. It would soon pass, or at least he hoped. An uncoordinated ninja would be a crime. Once he had the all clear he needed to brush up on his training.

 

“Because Overwatch believes you to be an excellent addition.”

 

The voice of the doctor pulled Genji out of the examination of his new limbs, gaze snapping back up to her. The answer mildly surprised him. He’d heard stories about the organisation; a saviour to all the world. But with his family business, he didn’t believe he’d be the right fit for a group of elite fighters dedicated to world peace. As if they’d let the son of a Yakuza into a cookie-cutter A-Team. They did know who he was, right? Or was he a token member, filling the troubled youth slot? The mere thought of that made the young dragon snort softly, prompting the doctor to raise a questioning eyebrow at the Shimada. He smirked at the blonde, as if daring her to oppose his next statement.

 

“I’ve been told I don’t play well with others.”

 

His lips couldn’t help but twitch up into a wicked smirk, vivid red eyes alight with mischief. For the first time after waking up in his new body, he was at ease, slumping gracefully and actually comfortable. His fingers tapped rhythmically, digits moving with ease. It was incredible how responsive his new body was, however a slight pang at the loss of real limbs hit him. He raised a hand to his head, threading it through his now black hair. The motion usually calmed him down, giving him something to hold on to. His gaze had never left the woman, watching the doctor adjust her clipboard with an air of defiance, hiding her own smirk behind a professional mask.

 

“Oh… You will.”

 

Dark eyebrows shot skyward at her response, definitely not expecting that. His cocky smirk had faltered, mouth slack with surprise. Words had escaped him, gazing at her with awe. Nobody had rendered him speechless before. It annoyed and excited him. This made Angela smile wider inwardly, pleased with the cyborg ninjas reaction. She made a few notes on the clipboard, looking up at the male once she had finished, having managed to shock him into silence with one simple sentence. Nobody had reacted like that to her; how amusing. She wanted to garner that reaction more often. Giving the younger Shimada a polite smile, she spoke once again.

 

“There is a button beside you should you require medical assistance. Just ask for me. My name is Dr Ziegler.”

 

And with that she shooed the other doctors out, turning to shoot the male one last smile before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Once the door had closed, Genji finally let down the cocky façade, the stone walls crumbling down. He didn’t have to pretend no more. The pain could finally be let free. Tears streamed down his scarred face, the droplets landing on his cybernetic hand. He closed his eyes, hoping to see flesh and bone once again. Opening them hurt worse than his brother turning his blade on him, blood-red gaze staring down at the hard metal appendage. With a wail of frustration, his fist hit the bed, tears falling harder. Wounded cries and whimpers left his lips, a few curses in his native language thrown in there. He didn’t know who he resented more; his brother or the pretty Dr Ziegler. Both were a reason he was now stuck with a machine body. He was disgusted with himself, wishing to rip himself apart. He’d rather be dead than whatever he was now. Unbeknownst to the ninja, Angela had hovered outside of the cyborgs door, her heart breaking at hearing the anguished sounds beyond the door. Hugging the clipboard to her chest, she listened to the wails from the young Shimada with tears threatening to form from her own eyes. Guilt filled her with regret and her goal to save every individual seemed selfish now.

 

Maybe some people don’t want saving.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from my own procrastination and an idea from a friend. This is dedicated to you "Cheeky Bastard". I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'll be doing some artwork to accompany it so keep your eyes peeled for that.
> 
> Enjoy my fellow fandom trash <3 If you have any requests for future works don't be afraid to ask (however I do have some rules and such. It doesn't hurt to inquire though ~). This is my first piece that I've ever published so please be kind.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short asdfghjkl I promise the rest of the chapters won't be.


End file.
